The Lucky Ones
by Samlana
Summary: Anna and her 7 best friends have one huge thing in common, their great love for the show South Park. But what happens when they all wish to become the older and female version of their favorite characters from South Park? Many pairings included. (Hetero version only.)
1. My Average Life

My eyes slightly opened to a whole world filled with darkness surrounding me. I sighed, another tiring day to get up from a good sleep and head off to school like usual. After a few moments of complete silence, I carefully and slowly stood up on the tiny bed so I don't disturb my younger brother who is sleeping in peace right next to me. I just look at him, his small face with his eyes closed off from the world and all I hear is his gentle breathing. I always thought he was lucky that he got 20 or so more minutes of sleep than me because his school starts about a half hour after mine does.

I finally decided it was time to get up and start getting ready for school. I pushed the thin but yet somehow warm blanket away from me and swung my legs to the side of the bed so I can get down. Almost immediately, prickling shivers ran across my arms and legs from the freezing cold air flying around in our tiny home. I tried my best to ignore the cold and walked off to the kitchen so I can make something for me to eat before I head off to school.

I had a horrible frizzy mess of dirty blonde hair that was a bit brighter than my friend Destiny's since she has dirty blonde hair as well. My hair was pretty long; it reached a bit past my shoulder blades. My eyes were just a dull green color.

After I was somewhat ready for school, I did the final touch to adding a sparkling bright green bow to my hair that my aunt gave me about 2 years ago when she came to visit our family. What I mean by family, it's just my mother, my brother, and I living here. I never questioned who my father was; he's never been here ever since I was born. And my younger brother is actually my half-brother, when I was around 5 years old, my mother started to drink, mess around, and ended up getting pregnant once again by an unknown father.

The three of us have been living in this cheap and tiny piece-of-shit apartment found on the corner of the worst neighborhood possible. Although we live in a pretty small town with not much people, I would have to say we were one of the poorest families out there. I have to admit that my mother needs serious help with all of these financial struggles she's been dealing with ever since I was born, but she always snaps at me and tells me she can deal with it herself. I doubt it though.

I literally been wearing the same outfit for about a year now, the only thing different was my socks and undergarments. I looked at the cracked and dirty mirror to check out my same and usual outfit once more. An old, ugly, and really long dress with sleeves, ripped black leggings, lame-looking socks that came up to right below my knees and black shoes that were supposed to worn during the summertime; it was now winter and it was pretty damn cold. It didn't snow or anything like that, but the air was just freezing cold. "Anna, it's time to go to school." The voice of my usual stern mother came into my ears. "Ok." I finally replied while I took one last look of myself before I went outside into the freezing cold with a baggy sweatshirt over my dress.

I felt my mom's old and barely working car finally pull up to the curb so I can step out and go into my school. I flung my backpack that I've been using for 3 years over my shoulder and stepped outside. I told my mother a simple "Goodbye" before slamming the car door shut and starting to walk away.

Now let me talk about my school. I was 13 years old so it was a nearby middle school. I honestly didn't find my school a "good" school but I guess it worked anyways. When I approached the building doors, I let out a silent sigh as in telling myself "Another day of school..." and finally opened the doors to step inside the nicely warm building. I walked down the hallway until I came upon my locker so I can open it and take out the textbook I need for 1st period. As I was turning my combination lock, a familiar face came by closely out of nowhere. "Hey Anna!" A young girl with short light brown hair and light brown eyes came into my view.

"Oh hi, Hazel." I replied to her.

Hazel was one of my best friends at this school. We usually hang out with 6 other girls so that makes a total of 8 girls. Now there was something my 7 best friends and I have in common. And that was the TV show _South Park_. We were all literally obsessed with that show that we even go to someone's house and discuss all about it. I obviously didn't have a television at my house but I always watch it over at one of my friend's house or something. When I started to become good friends with these girls, they introduced me to it when I came over for the first time and I instantly fell in love with it like they thought I would.

But there was kind of a problem; we all had different favorite characters from that show! I'm not even kidding! Now here's our favorites list; Hazel's was Kyle, Jennifer's was Kenny, Sarah's was Butters, Autumn's was Tweek, Jessica's was Eric Cartman, Victoria's was Stan, Destiny's was Clyde, and last but not least, mine was Craig. I have no idea why but I always found a love for Craig Tucker, it was just something about him.

"Hello? Anna?" Hazel questioned me as she made hand motions right in front of my face. I instantly snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry…" I mumbled. "What were you trying to say?" I asked her.

"I was trying to ask if you want to come over to Jessica's house tomorrow?" Hazel asked me.

"Um yeah. I would like that; I'll ask my mom about it after school." I answered her with a smile.

"Ok, great! I'll see you in 3rd period!" Hazel told me excitedly as she bounced away to her 1st period class.

_Can't wait to see the new episode!_ I thought to myself with a smile as I grabbed my book, slammed my locker shut, and headed off to 1st period.


	2. Shooting Stars

I looked carefully at each house whenever we passed by them, the color, the design, and the size. As I was looking, I noticed that the looks of these houses means we were in Jessica's neighborhood and we were going to be pulling up in her driveway any minute now.

My mother said I could stay over at Jessica's house for the night, I guess she can have more rest when she's just dealing with one kid at home. But I usually did the chores around the house, so I think she was going to miss that a bit.

The car started to go slower as my mother slowly stopped and turned to pull up on the familiar driveway. I've been to Jessica's house several times, maybe because it was the biggest out of all our houses but we just loved hanging out their most of the time. I kind of could tell that my mother was a little bit jealous of Jessica's parents. They were living a great life with no worries and they have a happy relationship ever since they were teenagers. I have to admit, I was pretty jealous of Jessica as well.

Of course I could start off with the fact that compared to me, she was pretty damn wealthy. She has both a mother and father that are still married and lives happily as a family. While to me, I have no fucking idea who my father is and probably never will. She is so fucking lucky it just blows my mind.

And another reason, her appearance. Oh my lord… I can't even explain how much this girl was just so fucking gorgeous, it kills me inside. My hair was a nasty mess; it basically looked like an old rag that was used to clean tables at a cheap restaurant. Her hair was simply amazing; long, blonde, flowing, shiny, somewhat wavy, sleek, and healthy hair. My eyes were just a dull green while hers was such a beautiful bright blue.

Now let me talk about her body, how can I even start this? Well first off, her body was going to be very beautiful when she becomes older, I mean, she already has a great body that looks a lot like a woman. She has perfect-sized breasts, her hips were started to show off her amazing curves, and she has a perfect stomach. Not too fat or too skinny, it was just right. And her legs were to die for, especially after I've seen them after the field trip to the water park. She has perfect, slim, and tanned legs.

I have tiny breasts that you can barely even see if I was just wearing a tank top, absolutely no hips or curves, way too skinny than I should be, and my legs were too skinny as well. Maybe I was too skinny due to the fact that my family was very poor and we barely could afford anything to eat. But oh well, I probably will never stop being jealous of Jessica.

The car stopped in the middle of the driveway and I opened the car door to let myself go outside. "Did you get everything you need, Anna?" My mother asked me while I grabbed all of my stuff and was about to leave.

"Yeah." I replied to her as I grabbed the last of my stuff.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow morning." My mother told me.

I answered at her with a nod while slamming the car door shut and immediately running up to the front door of Jessica's house. I pushed my cold fingertips against the doorbell and waited for a little while until someone finally opened up the door. It was Jessica.

"Oh hey, Anna! Glad you can make it!" She said to me with a big smile on her face. God, she was so lucky to have such a face.

"Of course, how could I say no?" I said back with a smile on my face as well. She welcomed me into her warm home and I set my things near the staircase where there were already a lot of things crammed around there.

"Urm, am I the last one again?" I asked her nervously.

"Yeah but it's alright really. I mean, Jennifer came like 10 minutes before you did." She answered to me.

I nodded with a smile and followed her up to her bedroom where I started to hear a lot loud but yet familiar noises coming from behind her bedroom door. She quickly opened it and I came inside right behind her. As soon as I stepped into the fairly large room, I was immediately tackled by like 5 energetic girls. "Ack! Hey!" I joyfully yelled out as I started to throw them off of me.

"Sorry about that Anna." Jennifer apologized as she rolled off of me with a giggle. I let out a giggle as well and told her, "Don't worry, it's alright." Jennifer was a great friend to hang out with; she was just so energetic and funny. She had dark brown hair that was slightly longer than Hazel's and it also had a bit of bangs to the side of her face. She had an unusual but yet a beautiful shade of dark green for the color of her eyes.

"Hi Anna! Are you excited to see the new episode!?" Autumn asked me with such energy. I nodded back to her happily. Autumn had pretty wavy hair but it wasn't so curly. It was always in a ponytail that came down to her mid-back. She also had very light brown eyes, probably even lighter than Hazel's eyes.

I spotted Victoria, who had extremely long and completely straight blonde hair that was a bit lighter than Jessica's. She also had long and straight bangs on her forehead. Her eyes were sparkling light green color.

Then I saw Sarah, who had silky black hair down to her shoulder blades, dark brown eyes, and pretty tanned skin.

Last but not least was Destiny, she had wavy but not as wavy as Autumn's, dirty blonde hair that nearly touched her hips, and had simple blue eyes.

I instantly snapped out of examining all of my friends, one by one, as Jessica shouts out, "Alright! It's time to watch South Park!" I got ready as I snuggled in between Jennifer and Autumn while Jessica and Hazel were nearby as well. I stared up to the TV screen and watched the greatest enjoyment that ever came into my life.

Jessica let out a huge yawn as she finally turned off her TV and practically jumped into her bed right after. We were all pretty tired and sleepy now, due to the fact that it was nearly 2 in the morning and we have watched 10 episodes of South Park in total. I laid on two of Jessica's big stuffed animals and pulled a blanket over me so I can get some rest. None of us fell asleep yet though, we were actually still talking to each other. Well not talking, it was actually mumbling.

"Hey guys, you know, it would probably be pretty cool to live in the South Park world." Jessica mumbled with a weak giggle from her bed.

"Yeah! That would be hella fucking awesome! I could picture it now..." Jennifer said quite loudly, she probably wasn't as tired as the rest of us really were.

"We could live in the bodies of our own favorite characters from South Park!" Autumn mumbled excitedly near me.

"Yeah!" All of us agreed.

"But wait, wouldn't that mean we would be only 10 and also be boys…?" Victoria asked quietly to us.

"Hmm, you got a good point there, Victoria." Hazel replied quietly back to her.

"You know what guys, what if wished to be older, female versions of our favorite characters!" I said enthusiastically to all of them.

"Oh my god, you're a genius Anna!" Sarah told me happily. I just laid there smiling.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed once again.

I heard Jessica quietly sigh. "If only if it were actually real…"

I kept on hearing those same exact words in my head just replaying and replaying until I started to drift off to good night's sleep. 


	3. Carrie

I opened up my pretty heavy eyelids into some bright sunlight beaming down the bedroom. I could barely see anything since I just woke up from a pretty deep sleep and my eyes are just so tired to open widely enough to at least see something. After a few, somewhat long, minutes, I started to move around a bit until I started to hear some creaky noises from bed springs. "Wait… why am I in a bed?" I asked quietly to myself. I swear that I fell asleep on the floor of Jessica's bedroom last night, how could I possibly gone on her bed? I just sighed and slowly got off the bed. Then, I couldn't help but ask more questions on why everything looks so different to me, I mean, it _was _everything.

The walls were painted dark blue, the room has carpet instead of hard-wood floors at Jessica's house, and it was pretty smaller than Jessica's bedroom but it was still quite larger than my bedroom at home that I had to share with my younger brother.

"What on earth is happening? I don't where the fuck I woke up!" I said to myself angrily but with confusion as well.

I carefully walked up to the closed door and when I was standing right in front of it, I just gulped nervously. Was I kidnapped? Is someone going to grab me when I open this door? Will they grab me, throw me on the bed, and start to… _Ok,_ too far there. But those questions just kept on bugging me. And finally, with shaky hands, I managed to open the door.

As soon as I opened the door, I nearly fell down, ready for anyone who tries to grab me. But I realized that I was just being silly and no one was actually there. I looked down the unfamiliar hallway with such confusion that I thought my mind was just going to explode. I sighed and just wandered off the hallway in search for a bathroom.

I kept on avoiding the closed doors because I thought somebody was in there. I swear I thought I past one hearing Elmo but I'm not sure if that was actually real. I came down to the end of the hallway to an actual opened door. Finally! I opened the door a bit more so I can go in, and yes, it was a bathroom because I can already fell the cold and hard tiles under my feet. Speaking of my feet, I was wearing socks and I never wear socks to bed!

That's just plain weird. My hand went crazy as it searched the whole wall for a simple light switch. When I thought I finally found it, one of my fingers carefully pulled it up to reveal a bright light entering the whole bathroom. When I saw my reflection in the bathroom mirror, I nearly screamed out loud.

This is not how I looked like. I had very long, glossy, raven-black hair, bright blue eyes, bigger breasts, huge hips with curves, and a skinny stomach.

"No fucking way… this wish… i-it came true!" I said to myself quite loudly but I'm pretty sure no one heard it.

All of us wished we can be the female and older versions of our favorite characters from South Park. And according to how I looked like right now, I think the wish defiantly been granted. But what about the others? Did they turn into their favorite character as well? How do I find out about them?

Before I can question myself anymore, I started to hear yelling from the downstairs floor. "Carrie! Carrie, please come down here!" An unfamiliar voice shouted.

Carrie? Is that my name? I don't even know! "I guess I should go down there and see for myself. I mean, Carrie sounds a bit similar than Craig, right?" I would've kept talking but then I heard another loud shout downstairs so I just ran down there.

When I finally came down the stairs, I saw a tall woman with long blonde hair and light blue eyes standing there.

The woman greeted me with a grin and said, "Wow that was unusually fast. I thought you would still be sleeping up there." My god, it sounded exactly like Craig's mother, it was just so nasally.

I decided I needed to act like Craig so I just randomly flipped her off, no big deal. Craig's mom just flipped me back like it was nothing and said, "Carrie, you need to go wash the dishes while I head off to the store for a while. And also, make sure Ruby doesn't destroy the whole house while I'm gone."

"Alright." I said back to her, realizing that my voice was pretty nasally as well.

"But um, where's dad?" I asked her wondering where Craig's father could possibly be. I mean, I never been with a dad before, maybe I can have one in this world.

"I have no idea what your father's up to and Craig left early to go to his friend's house, he might come in just a little while." Craig's mother replied back as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

So there's a male Craig and female Craig in this world? Sweet!

"Alright bye honey! And remember to cover up your melons!" She yelled out as she closed the door and walked off.

Does she mean my boobs? I look down and said to myself, "I'm pretty sure she was." There were pretty big, I was just not used to having such big ones.

I just sighed and headed off to the kitchen to wash the dishes. I always had to wash the dishes in my other life but now there wasn't as many, now that was good.

After about 10 or 15 minutes of scrubbing and washing, I finally finished washing the last plate. As I was trying to put it away, I heard quite loud footsteps getting near and more near. I just had to turn around, and you know what I see? A little girl with bright strawberry blonde hair in pigtails and bright blue eyes like mine. I'm guessing that this was Craig's little sister; and I guess she's my little sister now too.

"Carrie! Where's mommy?" The little girl asked me while flipping me off for no reason.

"She left to the store, so I'm in charge now." I told her while I flipped her off as well.

"Poop." She said with a grouchy look on her face.

I just rolled my eyes at her. I tried to remember what Craig's mom had said to me before she left.

"_Carrie, you need to go wash the dishes while I head off to the store for a while. And also, make sure Ruby doesn't destroy the whole house while I'm gone."_

Ruby. So that's her name. "Um Ruby, did you make your bed?" I asked her, not knowing what to say when I'm in charge of her.

Ruby's face turned from normal to a disgusted face, added with a loud groan as well. _Well that sounds like a no, _I thought to myself. Ruby flipped me off once more before she headed upstairs.

After a few minutes, Ruby ran over to me with a black iPhone in her little hand and started to wave it all over in front of my face. "Carrie! Someone's calling you!" She nearly screamed with excitement. Maybe she was so excited because this would distract me from making her make her bed.

I took the phone and pointed to the stairs to remind her that she still needs to make her damn bed. She groaned again and lazily went up the stairs. I looked at the phone's screen to see the name Erica. Erica? I just shrugged my shoulders and answered the phone by sliding it across the screen. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hello!? Did I reach out anyone familiar?" An unfamiliar voice basically yelled into the phone.

"Uh… who is this?" I asked curiously into the phone.

"Ok long story, I was a regular girl living a regular life and one night my friends and I had a sleepover and then we all wished to become some character that we all liked and I woke up noticing that I actually changed into that certain character! I found a phone and I decided to call some random person, and that ended up being you I guess. And I'm sorry I'm calling you but I'm just going crazy and have no idea what to do!" The voice on the other half of the phone line cried out.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I realized that one of my friends actually appeared in the South Park world as someone else like I had. But who? I thought about the name that called me, Erica. Sounds like the female version of the name Eric. Jessica's favorite character was Eric Cartman.

"Um Jessica, is that you?" I asked into the phone.

I'm pretty sure I heard a loud gasp right after I said that. "H-how do you know my real name?" She asked nervously.

"Because I'm one of your friends Jessica! I got turned into the female Craig! And the contact name you have is Erica, Eric Cartman, right? I know Jessica _loves _Eric Cartman!" I said to the phone.

"Oh my god! Wait Craig… is this Anna?" Jessica or should I say Erica asked me.

"Yes." I simply said.

"Oh Anna, I need you to talk to you in person! Can you come over to my house? I mean, I think my house is across the street from yours and it's like green." She asked me into the phone.

"Sure, I'll go try to find it." I said.

"Ok, see you later then. Bye." She told me.

"Ok bye." I told her as I hung up the phone.

I quickly went upstairs to my bedroom to get ready since I know South Park is always freezing cold. I looked around in the closet as I tried to find any warm clothes to wear. I grabbed a thick dark blue jacket and black boots to wear. But where's that blue chullo hat that Craig Tucker always wears? I looked around to see it stuffed underneath my pillow. Weird.

I quickly put on everything and rushed downstairs. Wait, I totally forgot about Ruby. At the same moment, the front door opened to reveal a tall teenage-boy with short raven-black hair underneath a blue chullo hat like mine. My god, it's Craig.

"Hey, where are you heading?" He asked me as he noticed me near the front door.

"To my friend's house. And since you're here, you need to take care of Ruby because no one else is here." I told him.

"Sure but where's mom?" He asked me again.

"She went to the store, anyways, where have you been?" I asked him as I put on my hat.

"At Tweek's house. You know, his sister was acting kind of weird." Craig said as he took off his snow boots.

Tweek's sister must've been the female Tweek, Autumn. No wonder why Craig was saying she was acting weird, because some girl turned into her!

"Alright, I got to get going. See you later." I said somewhat in a hurry as I literally jumped outside and shut the door behind me.

"Holy fuck, it's freezing!" I nearly screamed out loud. I tried my best to stay warm as I searched for Jessica's or Erica's house.


	4. The Cartmans

I carefully walked up to the ice-covered steps leading to the door of the green house. I sighed wondering what the Jessica inside an Erica Cartman might think of how I looked now. I mean, I have to admit that I liked how I look now better than before but I just don't know what Jessica might think about it, what will she say? Now I started to wonder what she'd look like, fat? Maybe.

As I was in front of the big wooden door, I slowly gave a few short knocks on the echoing door. It was only a few seconds until someone slightly opened the door to reveal their face and that was one fat face. It was Eric Cartman.

"Carrie? What are you doing here?" He asked in that little usual voice of his, I remember it from the show so clearly but I have to say, he grew quite a bit including his stomach. I was also not very pleased with that little disgusted look on his face.

"I'm here to see Erica." I replied back in a low nasally voice. I really needed to start getting used to it.

Cartman didn't say another word but instead opened the door wide enough to let me inside. After I stepped inside the amazingly warm house, I quickly threw off my boots and ran upstairs; thinking that Jessica or Erica was probably there.

I walked down the somewhat long hallway with wooden walls surrounding it, wondering what door is she possibly in. When I finally came to the end of the hallway, I saw a door with a sign saying "Erica" on it. Obviously it's her.

I stood in front of the door for a few seconds, just sighed, and finally carefully knocked on the wooden bedroom door.

Literally right when I knocked on the door, it immediately opened up to reveal a girl. Erica Cartman. I was seriously expecting some big and nasty fat girl to open up the door but she really wasn't. She had light brown hair that slightly went past her shoulder blades, a soft shade of brown for her eyes, pretty big hips, and _huge _breasts; even bigger than mine in this body. I think she realized that the look on my face was pretty surprising because she said, "Yeah I know, I really wasn't expecting this either."

I gave a nod of response and walked into the bedroom as she closed the door behind me.

"Wow Jessica, you turned into a female version of a fat character and you still have a rocking body." I told her with surprise.

"Rocking body!? This looks nothing like my old body, just look at me!" She nearly screamed to me as she kind of danced in circles to show me her body.

"What are you talking about? You look nothing like Cartman." I responded calmly.

"I-I guess but seriously look at this!" She said back to me loudly and then lifted up her coat to reveal her bare stomach.

It was a slightly chubby stomach but it wasn't _that_ bad, everything else was not fat and perfect.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing. You're just a bit chubby, it's alright; everything else is great honestly." I said, trying to calm her down a bit.

"I-I know but still. Well um you look pretty nice." She complimented me, finally starting to calm down.

"Thanks I guess. We kind of need to talk about this whole thing." I told her somewhat quietly.

"Yeah, we really do. We need to where all the other girls are and what in the world caused this wish to happen. And the most important one of all, how are we supposed to change back?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.

Change back? I really never thought about that before until Jessica just brought it up. But change _back_? For some reason, I felt like I didn't want to change back but I guess Jessica does; maybe because of her whining of how she looks.

"Um yeah, maybe we will see the other girls at school." I replied back to her, trying to forget about the whole "changing back" thing.

"I don't think we can Anna. I think we're all on winter break. I heard Cartman talk about how relieved he was that he got to sleep in cause of it." She explained to me.

"Well then, maybe we have their numbers and we can call them." I suggested.

Jessica's face lit a bit and said, "Yeah!" She instantly grabbed an iPhone not so far away from her and then turned it on so she can go on her contacts list.

"Anything?" I asked as she was concentrating on scrolling down the list.

"Yeah, the first one is named Bailey." She said as she looked up at me.

"Bailey? I'm not sure about that, call her so we can see if it is someone we actually know." I replied back to her.

"Ok then." She responded as she pressed on the name Bailey and waited for someone to pick up the phone. I got closer so I can hear it as well.

After about 5 seconds or so, I heard someone finally pick up the phone. "H-hello?" A nervous and soft female voice answered.

"Um hi, is this um Bailey?" Jessica asked the unknown person.

"B-Bailey? Oh! Um, yeah t-this is her." The nervous voice stuttered into the phone.

Jessica and I looked at each other in suspicion. This is was obviously someone we hanged out with, they questioned their own name at first!

"Um, this might be a random question but did you recently turn into a different person you wished to be?" Jessica asked to the person on the other line of the phone.

"How did you know!?" The voice yelled nervously but quite surprisingly.

"This is Jessica and Anna. We turned into female versions of South Park characters too, so now who is this?" Jessica explained quite calmly to the nervous wreck on the other line of the phone.

"Jessica and Anna!? I can't believe you guys are calling me! I seriously thought I was the only one but I guess not!" The still unknown voice responded happily.

"Yeah, but who is this?" Jessica asked once again.

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that, it's Sarah." The voice that is now revealed to be Sarah replied.

"Sarah! Oh my god, how are you?" Jessica asked excitedly into the phone.

"I've been fine but I turned into the girl Butters for god's sake!" Sarah once again yelled into the phone.

I now just remembered that Sarah's favorite character from South Park is Butters. Before I can think any more about it, Jessica started talking to Sarah again.

"Well I turned into an Erica Cartman and Anna who is next to me right now turned into a Carrie." Jessica explained to Sarah through the phone.

"Oh my god, are you some fatass girl now!?" Sarah yelled in excitement into the phone.

"Ugh, yes! I hate, hate, hate it!" Jessica loudly whined into the phone and then I snatched the phone out of her own hands.

"Hello Sarah? It's Anna and um, sorry I just grabbed the phone from Jessica but I just needed to say, she surprisingly _ISN'T_ some fatass girl, she is just complaining that she has just a bit of a chubby stomach and that's all." I explained to her as I shot an angry glare to Jessica. She just rolled her eyes back at me.

"Oh, I was totally not expecting that to happen! I really want to see you guys! Maybe we can meet up sometime." Sarah replied back happily.

"Yeah, of course. We'll call you about it in a short while." I told her through the phone.

"Alright, I'll see you sometime!" Sarah said into the phone.

"Ok bye." I said and then hung up the phone.

I looked at Jessica who still had an annoyed expression on her face. "Um you know, we should meet up with Sarah pretty soon." I told her calmly.

"B-but I don't want to show someone else how fat I am!" She cried out.

I rolled my eyes to the back of my head and said, "Stop being stupid Jessica."


	5. Stark's Pond

My eyes immediately fluttered a bit open to hear the repeating pattern of default music on a phone. I sighed tiredly as I slowly sat up on the bed and slid across the screen of my iPhone so the alarm won't annoy me anymore. I let out a huge yawn as in my whole body is urging me to go back into a good lumber sleep. But I couldn't.

Jessica and I ended up finding every friend of ours; Bailey was Sarah, Crystal was Destiny, Kennedy was Jennifer, Kylie was Hazel, Stacey was Victoria, and last but not least Therese was Autumn.

We all planned to meet up by Stark's Pond but we decided to meet up at 8 o'clock in the morning. Now this wasn't my idea or anything, it was mostly because of Therese or Autumn, maybe since she was turned into the female Tweek and she was already addicted to coffee.

I groaned as I tried to push myself out of the damn cozy bed; I ended up falling on the floor then. I groaned once more as I shakily stood up due to losing all of my freaking warmth from the bed and now I'm just in freezing cold air.

I somehow managed to head over to the closet and put some warm clothes on so I can go meet up with the other girls. I finished off my look by putting my blue chullo hat over my long black locks.

_Perfect,_ I thought as I looked at myself through the mirror.

I grabbed my boots and carefully went downstairs so I didn't disturb anyone still sleeping. I quickly slipped them on my feet and walked outside to the freezing cold. _God damn, I need like 5 jackets,_ I thought to myself as I closed the door behind me.

I walked along the icy sidewalk with no cars passing by as I looked at Google Maps on my iPhone, in order to know where Stark's Pond really is. I kept on walking on a pretty good pace as I began to notice I was starting to get near the lake.

After a few more good steps, I stopped to look where I'm at now. As my eyes flickered up, I saw a frozen lake in the near distance ahead of me. I seriously thought it would look like some big blue piece of shit like it looked like in the cartoon but I was completely wrong, it actually looked… pretty nice I would say.

I walked up nearer and nearer to the frozen lake and stopped at a fairly small picnic table near where the water had started. _Too bad it's frozen,_ I thought as I eyed the lake with a sigh.

I continued looking at the lake for a few minutes until I heard snow boots scrunching the snow underneath behind me. I turned around slightly to see a girl with shoulder-blade long black hair that was silky and glossy looking with some short bangs on the upper forehead and a small piece of hair sticking up a bit on the back. She had a soft shade of dark blue for her eyes, small sized hips, good sized breasts, and was pretty thin. She was wearing a buttoned-up brown jacket with red gloves and a blue hat with a red puffball on top. Overall, her face was very beautiful.

"Why hello." I greeted her with a smile.

"Hey." She simply replied as she sat down across from me. "Where's everyone else?"

"I guess they're not here yet. I have to say, you're a very pretty Stacey." I complimented her with yet again another smile.

She just giggles. "You look different too _Carrie_." She said back to me, kind of like a compliment as well.

"So how is life in the Marsh house?" I asked her, wondering myself what's it possibly like.

"Well I would say the mom is fine but the dad is completely crazy, and my new sister is an annoying asshole." She replied to me, her face showing a bit of anger when saying the last of her sentence.

"Oh, well all my family does is flip one another off all the time." I said while flipping her off to prove my point.

She just rolls her eyes at me. We stopped talking as soon as we heard quiet feet scrunching the snow as the unknown girl started to come up to the table. Stacey or Victoria and I looked to the direction of the noise.

It was a girl with bright blonde hair that went past her shoulders a bit with some bangs out of place and had a dark green headband with a bow on the side. She had small breasts and hips, had a thin waist, and bright green eyes.

"Hey!" Victoria yelled out to her with a big smile. I smiled to her as well.

"Hey, it's Sarah." She said back to us with a smile and sat down next to me.

"You look so cute!" I told her examining her face some more, it was pretty adorable.

"T-thanks…" She said blushing while looking down at her feet.

"Well now there are three of us, wonder who's going to come next." Victoria said to us as she was looking around the area.

"It can't be Jen, she's always late." Sarah said softly.

"Or Jessica, she's probably too embarrassed to come on time." I said rolling my eyes at how dumb she was acting.

Victoria and Sarah both giggled, knowing what I was talking about because Jessica and I called them and Jessica was crying about how "fat" she looks; of course I told them what she really looks like.

Before another word, we once again heard more footsteps coming towards us. It was actually two pairs of footsteps walking towards us.

One of the girls had very wavy blonde hair that went past her shoulders along with a few curls sticking out a bit, had brown eyes that weren't too light or dark, had normal sized breasts and hips, and was fairly thin. She was also wearing an incorrectly-buttoned green jacket.

The second girl had mid-back long straight brown hair that was darker than Jessica's or Erica's, dark brown eyes, pretty big breasts and hips, and was thin. She wore a red buttoned-up jacket with blue gloves.

_Autumn and Destiny, _I thought to myself. They finally approached the table and sat down next to each other next to Victoria.

"Hey, liking your new bodies?" Victoria asked them.

"I guess, it's not bad." Destiny replied to her.

"I just hate how my body always s-shakes!" Autumn cried out instantly after Destiny's reply. I swear she was just shaking and twitching out of control.

"Well you wished to be a coffee-addicted twitch." Victoria said to her with a giggle. Autumn just rolled her eyes at her.

"Oh come on Victoria, you don't have to be mean." Sarah told her as she reached her hand across the table to softly pat the nervous wreck.

"Sorry." Victoria apologetically mumbled out.

"So anyways, why did you two come together?" I finally spoke up.

"Oh, we just met up with each other on our way here." Destiny replied to me. I just nodded in response.

It was then again when we all heard footsteps approaching the table we were sitting in. _Wonder who it is now,_ I thought as I looked up to see another girl coming towards us.

It was a girl with bright orange-red hair that reached nearly her hips and was super curly, she had sparkling bright green eyes, a fair size for breasts but her hips were just bulging out, and her stomach was very thin. She was wearing an orange jacket with green gloves and along with a green ushanka hat on top.

"Hey Hazel!" Victoria yelled out to her as she got even nearer to the table.

"Hey." She said back with a smile and sat down next to Sarah.

"So how's life?" I asked her with a grin.

"Oh you know, just turned into a different person but that always happens." She said back to me sarcastically. I just giggled a bit.

"So who are we missing?" Destiny asked us all.

"Jennifer and Jessica. I guess we're right about who was going to be late." Sarah said while shaking her head and smiling. I nodded to her response.

"W-wait, who came first?" Autumn asked us.

"Ur, me…" I replied a bit quietly.

Everyone except Victoria instantly spun their heads towards me and gasped surprisingly.

"No way! You come even later than Jennifer sometimes!" Destiny exclaimed to me. Everyone started mumbling in agreement with each other.

"Oh shut up all of you, I actually can be first for once. No big deal." I told them while flipping them all off. I'm pretty sure I heard Sarah whisper to Hazel that I was indeed the female Craig. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well anyways, I think I hear someone else coming." Victoria said as she turned around to see who it was.

I looked up as well to see a girl with mid-back long blonde hair that was slightly curly at the ends, light blue eyes, pretty big breasts, normal sized hips, and was very thin looking. She was wearing a big orange parka with brown gloves.

"Well there's Jennifer." I quietly told Sarah.

Jennifer went up to the table and sat next to Autumn. "Well you were late but not the last person to come." Sarah told her as soon as she sat down.

"Really? It's like 8:30 now and I'm still not the last one?" She said in confusion.

"Yup, Jessica hasn't shown up yet." I told her.

"Wow Anna, you look a lot like a female Craig. Oh! Can you please flip me off?" She asked me in excitement.

"Uh sure…?" I said to her and then flipped her off like she wanted.

She just giggled strangely as she observed everyone else at the table. And she just wouldn't stop talking! "Hazel, your red hair defiantly looks like Kyle's! Look at Autumn! She's like so twitching out! And Sarah, that bow you're wearing totally reminds of that Marjorine episode! Oh, can I touch your hat Victoria!?"

"Shut up Jennifer!" Victoria yelled out, smacking her hand away.

"Ow..." Jennifer quietly mumbled and sat back down.

I turned around to hear once again more footsteps coming towards us. Finally, Jessica had showed up; it was seriously about time.

"Oh my god, Jessica you're such a liar! You're not a fat chick at all!" Jennifer basically screamed out to her.

"Shut up!" Jessica cried out back to her and sat down next to Hazel.

"She's right you know you're not fat." I told her with an annoyed expression on my face.

"None of you understand!" She yelled out angrily. I just rolled my eyes at her with an additional middle finger pointing towards her underneath the table.

We all then had some more conversations with each other.

We all said our goodbyes and headed off back home. As soon as I was about to turn and leave, I felt someone tug on the back of my jacket. I turned around to see Sarah.

"Um Anna, I mean, Carrie, would you like to go shopping tomorrow with me, just you and I." She asked with a somewhat puppy-dog look on her face; yeesh I wasn't going to say no in the first place. And I had to smile a bit at her messing up on my name; I have to admit I will mess up too on that. We all basically agreed to call each other by our new names now I guess.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you. What time though?" I asked her.

"Well I completely hated waking up early today. So how about 2?" She said to me.

"Alright, that sounds fine." I told her with a smile.

"Great! I'll see you then!" She said back as she waved goodbye to me and quickly walked away.


	6. Christmas Shopping

I patiently tap my foot to somewhat of a rhythm while waiting for Bailey in front of the big and quite crowded mall. Apparently, Bailey wanted to go Christmas shopping with me; I didn't even realize Christmas was only a few days away.

I glanced at the time on my iPhone; it read to be 2:14. Where was she?

It was only after a short moment when I finally noticed Bailey coming up to me from the parking lot.

"Hey! Sorry I'm a bit late!" She shouted out to me as she finally approached me.

"No worries." I told her as we both started to head inside the mall. Man, the mall was so warm compared to the outdoors; if Bailey came any later than this, then my feet would have been frozen.

"So, are you going to buy any gifts?" Bailey asked me as she looks my direction.

"Of course." I replied.

"Where to first then?" Bailey said as she stopped and looked around the gigantic mall.

I stopped to look around as well. "Maybe we should get our moms something first." I said as I eyed the Macy's nearby.

Bailey finally noticed where my eyes were staring off to and said, "Oh right!" She joyfully bounced away to the store as I nearly had to run after her to catch up.

I stepped inside the store to see several tables filled with perfume on them. I could already see Bailey way ahead of me staring at some perfume. I rolled my eyes to myself and went up to her to see what she was up to.

"Bailey, you really need to wait for me." I told her with an annoyed expression on my face. I was obviously not going to deal with this all day.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just interested at this." She told as she went back to sniffing multiple perfumes to see which one smelled the best. I took a step to the table right next to me. _Maybe she'll like this, _I thought as I picked up the perfume bottle to examine it a bit more.

Craig's mom or should I say _my _mom now wore perfume that wasn't too sweet; guess I have to get her a perfume that wasn't too sweet then. I was about to smell the perfume in my hands until Bailey excitedly poked me in the back so I can turn around and see what she wants.

"What?" I asked as I faced her way.

"I think I found the perfect perfume for her! Smell it!" Bailey told me happily as she waved the small piece of paper in front of my nose so I can smell it.

I immediately gagged and pulled my face away when I sniffed it. "Bailey, that smells way too bitter." I told her with a still disgusted look on my face.

"Good! She apparently loves very bitter perfume." She told me with a grin.

_Who likes bitter perfume? Oh well_, I thought as I turned back to my own perfume. I finally sniffed it a bit; now that was perfect. "I think I found a perfect perfume for my mom too." I told Bailey who was probably already itching to be at the cash register by now.

"Alright, that's good. Let's go buy them." She replied back to me as she was about to head up to the cash register.

"Um, don't you take the perfume with you?" I asked her.

"No silly, that's just the test bottles. The cash register has the boxes with perfume in it; you just have to tell them which one you want." She told me as she came up to the cash register and started to talk with the friendly cashier. Well sorry for being poor before and not knowing anything about purchasing perfume.

I looked at the name on the bottle; _Chance by Chanel. _Alright then. I went up to stand behind Bailey at the cash register.

I slowly sipped my mocha with plenty of bags already underneath my chair at the mall's food court. I looked up at Bailey who was still finishing the last of her taco.

"So Carrie, how do you like shopping?" She suddenly asked me. She knew back in my old life I was poor and never had enough money to go out with the girls and shop with them. I mean they would usually have to pay for me but most of the time they only had enough money for themselves so I couldn't come along. I just sighed after she asked me that.

"Well what can I say? I defiantly feel like a girl now and it's much better than grocery shopping." I answered her with a small smile on my face. She just giggled as a response.

After a few minutes of somewhat silence, I felt Bailey suddenly tug on the edge of my jacket. My eyes looked up at her in confusion; what in the world is she doing? "C-Carrie! Look!" She whispered to me for some reason as she pointed at something for me to see.

My eyes grew wide as I noticed what she was pointing at; Kenny and Tweek in a line together to get Chinese food. What the fuck where they doing here?

I looked back at Bailey who was already eager to say something else to me, "What a coincidence! Right Carrie?" She said, still in a bit of a whisper.

"You know they're kind of far away, you don't really have to whisper. And what do you mean what a coincidence?" I questioned her, my face a bit puzzled.

"Oh my god, how can you not get this Carrie? You're Craig and there's Tweek; I'm Butters and there's Kenny! Creek and Bunny!" Bailey explained to me.

"Ew!" I nearly shouted out loud. Anyone close to me knew that I completely _despised_ yaoi and it made me angry to see Creek and Bunny all over the South Park fandom; they weren't gay god damn it!

"Oh my god, I'm not talking about that yaoi shit! I'm talking about that you're the female Craig and I'm the female Butters, so it's basically hetero." She explained to me again.

_Now that is something I didn't even notice, _I thought and probably even slightly blushed about that thought. "See, told you." She told me with a smirk which made me snap out of my thoughts.

"Well still Bailey, they probably don't even like us." I said back to her.

"Are you kidding? Kenny probably likes any girl and Tweek will defiantly fall for you, you're gorgeous." She said with a smile as I blushed even more after she said that. "Come on, let's go talk to them." I nearly exploded out of my chair as soon as she said that.

"What are you crazy!?" I said quite loudly; at least they were too far away to hear anything from us.

"What's the big deal? Are you shy or something?" She asked with her eyebrows raised. I just slowly shake my head. I have no idea why I didn't want to go up and talk to them, I just felt like I shouldn't for some reason.

"Stop being a baby Carrie, let's go." She said sternly as she grabbed my arm and basically tried to drag me over there. I bet a lot of people were staring at how crazy we're acting.

"B-Bailey! Let go!" I shouted as I tried to pull away from her grip; I knew that I was stronger than her. It was until then when I felt her give a strong pull on me and nearly made me go fly after her. _Crap, she won,_ I thought as I just wanted to curl up in a corner and stay there away from everyone else due to the huge embarrassment I just had. Kenny and Tweek still didn't notice though, even when we got pretty closer to them by now.

Bailey finally approached the tall blonde while Tweek was already ordering something and she greeted him with a nice smile, "Hi!" Kenny's face basically lit up as soon as he saw Bailey. "Hey there!" Kenny said loudly as he pulled Bailey into somewhat of a hug and finally noticed me behind her, "And hi Carrie."

"Hi." I simply replied although not in an angry way but I still didn't want to be here. Kenny then turned back to Bailey, "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Christmas shopping." She replied back to him with a smile. He probably could tell already by seeing how many shopping bags we were holding. "Say, how about I take those for you guys and we can go find a seat." He said as he grabbed all of our bags just like that and headed over to a table we can all sit in.

Bailey glanced at me with that "isn't he dreamy" look. I just rolled my eyes and followed Kenny to the table. Bailey then came taking a seat across from Kenny at the table. I then couldn't stop wondering when Tweek was going to come and how he's going to act like. The same? We were all grown up now but his sister still acted the same.

"So why are you and Tweek here?" Bailey asked, interrupting my thoughts. I glanced up at the two blondes plus there was another blonde waiting for his food order to be done; I never realized there were so many blondes in South Park.

"Well we actually came in a group of guys but they all wanted to go do stuff with their girlfriends." Kenny said. Bailey and I glanced at each other.

"Who were the other guys?" I suddenly asked him. He looked up at me and said, "Stan and Clyde went shopping with Wendy and Bebe, and Brent and Wendell went to the movies with Crystal and Stacey." I nearly spit out my coffee when I heard the names "Crystal" and "Stacey." What on earth were they up to? I could tell Bailey was shocked as well.

"Um, Crystal and Stacey are dating Brent and Wendell?" I questioned him with confusion, Brent and Wendell must be male versions of Bebe and Wendy. He nodded while Bailey shouted out, "No way!" afterwards. I turned to whisper to Bailey, "I'm going to talk to them about this later." She just simply nodded.

A few moments came by and then Tweek finally came up to our table with trays of food in his hands. "H-here Kenny. Oh hi." He said as he noticed us sitting at the table and gave food to Kenny.

"Hi." Bailey and I both said back to him. I saw Kenny nudge Tweek in the shoulder and whisper something to him. "Hey! Are you talking about us?" Bailey yelled at him but was clearly just trying to have fun. "Maybe…" Kenny said with a smirk as he took a bite out of his food. _Kenny is such a flirt_, I thought to myself, although I honestly didn't care what they said, and Bailey was the one making a fuss about it.

Kenny and Bailey kept on playfully arguing with each other while I heard Tweek trying to talk to me, "They are acting like s-such babies." He told me but quietly so they wouldn't hear him. I smiled a bit and said back, "Yeah but I guess it's one of Kenny's 'games'." I smiled more when Tweek laughed a bit and went back to eating his food.

Tweek was a bit more calmer than I last seen him on the show, I mean, he did stutter a bit from time to time but he was even more calm than his sister. Maybe it was just a girl thing.

"You d-drink coffee too?" Tweek suddenly asked me as he probably noticed me taking sips of my half-finished mocha.

"Yeah, I guess everyone does but not as much as you do." I told him with a giggle.

"O-Oh shut up, I don't even drink that much." He said back to me. I rolled my eyes playfully as a response knowing that was completely untrue. The four of us then had a great time at the mall and then headed for a walk around Stark's Pond when it was getting pretty dark.

"Dude! Carrie is passed out!" Kenny yelled out while the 4 teenagers were sitting at a picnic table; well one was kind of resting on it.

"Well it is past midnight Kenny, maybe we all should be getting home. My parents will probably kill me." Bailey said.

"Why don't we stay for just a bit more…?" Kenny purred as he kind of pulled Bailey close to his side. Bailey's face flushed a deep red color.

"N-Now guys, I don't want you to start making out in front of me." Tweek told them.

"Yeah, maybe you should head home Tweek. Bailey and I should have some alone time here." Kenny said eyeing Bailey, probably itching to just kiss her already.

"B-But, what about Carrie? She's asleep so how is she supposed to go home?" Bailey asked a bit worried about her friend.

"That's not a problem, I-I'll take her home and I'll give you guys some _alone time_." Tweek told them with a smirk. Kenny and Bailey were both pretty surprised as they saw Tweek pick up Carrie and carry her bridal style all the way to her house.


End file.
